


MCYT One shot Book (Both Problematic and Not)

by ImGettingTherapy_ShutUp



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGettingTherapy_ShutUp/pseuds/ImGettingTherapy_ShutUp
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/TommyInnit, Jschlatt/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Tubbo, Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/Chat, Technoblade/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot/Technoblade/TommyInnit/Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	1. Intro

I am currently taking requests. So please do comment and be as specific as you can if you have an idea/prompt for me to follow. 

For Requests

Please Do Be Specific With Everything. If You Have A Specific Design You Want Give Details or I Will Go With The Designs I Use Normally.

  
  
  


What I Will Do:

  * Sex Toys
  * Lingerie
  * Most BDSM (Please Be Specific)
  * Voyeurism
  * Degreation
  * Praise
  * Incest (Please Be Specifc If So)
  * Consensual Relationships (Minor × Minor, Adult × Adult, Adult × Minor, Relationships with 3+ People)
  * Aftercare (I Will Add Aftercare 99% Of The Time)
  * Master + Pet/Pet Play
  * Fingering
  * Organsm Control/Orgasm Denial
  * AOB
  * Role Play
  * Virtual Sex (Like Skype/Cam Sex, one is Cam Boy/Girl/Person, etc)
  * Certain Au's
  * Fluff
  * Angst 



What I Might Do:

  * Age Play (Mostly Terms Like Baby and Daddy I'm pretty fine with using)
  * Dub-Con
  * CONSENSUAL Sex Slave (aka Mistress/Master/Mister and Pet/Slave type thing-)
  * Death (if important to the story-)
  * Trans Characters (not because I have anything against it, but because I don't like sexualizing them most of the time. If it's a coming to terms with beauty or some shit like that Im down or if you give me a decent plot/idea where it works



What I Won't Do:

  * Scat
  * Piss
  * Vomit
  * Blood/Knife Play
  * Rape/Non-Con (Personal Reasons-)



  
  


This Is Mostly Gonna Be M×M, but I May Do F×F. I 99% Won't Do M×F. I'm pretty much fine with any character or ship. Im down to try 99%of ships. 


	2. Silence Of The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about bottom techno x chat? With degreation and overstimulation and of course aftercare"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [SMUT]  
> Requested by Shadowing_Knight
> 
> I tried my best. I hope you like!

Techno waved ' _bye_ ' to Phil and Ranboo. He knew Phil was going off exploring, but he didn't know where Ranboo was going to. 

He sat at a desk and was writing. He was working on the syndicate. The pink haired man decided that when he was done he would read. He just wanted a relaxing day. Though the voices thought otherwise. They continue to say sexual things and talk about sexual fantasies. This was weird to Techno, because usually most of his 'chat' was all in sync. As the voices talked, the sentences pointed to the red eyed man. 

Techno felt his pants tighten a bit around his dick.  **Fuck** . He was hard. He tried to focus on anything else - what he was working on, the smell of apples in the house, the outdoors - anything. He subconsciously spread his legs and grinded down a bit on his chair. The voices noticed immediately. 

" _ Cute he thinks grinding will be able to get him off _ "

" _ Sub Techno? Pog? _ "

" _ Don't touch yourself~ _ "

Techno whined lightly. He did what the  _ chat _ said. God did he want to take his clothes off and just jack off - getting off that way, but the voices say other ways. 

" _ Should we allow him to get off in another way? _ " 

" _ God.. You're such a slut.. _ "

" _ Doesn't he have a dildo he can use? _ "

" _ But has he been a good boy enough to be allowed to use a dildo~? _ "

Techno stood up, awkwardly. He swore to himself that the air already smelt more like sweat for what he had been doing moments before. He walked to his bed room and got out the dildo that the chat was talking about and some lube to help with it. Soon after they chanted for him to strip down. So of course he did it. 

" _ Slowly~ _ "

" _ Strip for us! _ "

" _ Slow and steady wins the race~ _ "

" _ Slowly strip slut~ _ "

Techno felt as if the air around him became denser and hotter than before. He sat on his bed as the air hit his naked body. He grinded down a bit on his bed as he stared at the dildo.  **God** did he want it inside him, but 'chat' was denying what he wanted right now. 

" _ So good~. Good sluts deserve a reward~. _ " 

" _ Use the dildo~ _ "

The voices' chants seemed to flood his ears, flowing into his brain. He flushed. He wished this was a dream, but was so glad that it wasn't. Techno poured some lube onto his fingers. He slowly dragged the finger to his tight hole, poking the rim. He slowly pushed his middle finger in. His walls squeezed around the finger while all the knuckles were in him. 

" _ Such a great slut. Following our command~. _ "

The boy continued to pump his finger in and out as he listened to the words that the 'chat' were saying to him and about him. The pink haired man lightly panted. A light layer of sweat coated his body. The hybrid felt as if the blanket under him had melted to his skin. He loved the feeling of something inside of him. The small of apples arose from where he used to be and mixed with the air around him. 

The finger had thrust in and out for what seemed like minutes. Soon enough voices soon started to change to a new chant within seconds - " _ Two _ ". The pink haired piglin hybrid complied. He pulled out his finger before placing 2 fingers - his middle and now pointer finger - on his rim. After a few seconds of listening to his voices the fingers slowly were pushed in. 

" _ God. You little slut. So obedient, listening to your masters~. _ "

" _ Our little slut~~... _ "

" _ All ours~! _ "

Techno lightly moaned. The 'chat' immediately jumped on attacking how sensitive the man was for moaning while using just his fingers. The pink haired man's hair became a bit more tangled and messy. His glossy eyes slowly looked around the room before landing on the dildo that was infront of his eyes. 

After minutes, three fingers were in his ass being thrust in and out, scissoring. He touched a bundle of nerves up inside him, making his back arch. 

"God~~" he gave out a breathy moan with his eyes closed. As his eyes opened they shot to his ceiling. 

He slowly took out his fingers, leaving them at the rim for a few moments - being able to feel his hole throb a bit at the loss of the touch. He lubed up the dildo as the voices said (the voices were extremely thorough). He shifted up more onto his bed. He got up onto his knees, his legs separated far apart. The chat seemed to savor the view - the man all spread out with a dildo lined up to his ass for him to ride at their command. 

" _ Beg~ _ " The voices started to chant.

"God..  **Please~** .. Command me," he whined, resisting the urges to use whatever he could to get off then and there, "Please~ Let me be your little  **slut~** ~.. To be used until you see fit~!" 

" _ So perfect for use~ _ "

" _ Use it~ _ "

" _ So pretty, all prepped for us to use almost like a cum dump~ _ !"

Right when the voices gave the say he sunk his body, fully taking the tip. The voices started up more as his body continued to lower slowly, just as they had said.

" _ We can do this any time~ because who would ever get pleasure from that small cock of yours~! _ "

Techno moaned. He felt his dick twitch for anticipation. He wasn't even half way down when he slammed down on it, pushing the full length inside of him. Hitting his prostate. He felt a pool start up in him as he started to reach his climax. The air around him felt denser than it had before. The room seemed blurry as he continued to bounce on the dildo. As his eyes started to water a bit from the whole situation, but he didn't hate what was going on. 

" _ Little whore for us to enjoy _ "

" _ Moaning like a  _ **_pornstar_ ** _ for us. Such a  _ **_slut_ ** _ ~ _ "

"God I'm gonna~" he breathlessly said before moaning, not being able to finish what he was going to say. The 'chat' knew and they forbade. But god only knew that he couldn't hold it for long. Techno's eyes glanced down at his body best he could. His back arched. The only thing heard in the house has slight skin slapping and his desperate pants, moans, and whines so a force that no one else could hear. 

He came with a loud moan, dildo hitting his bundle of nerves. He stopped, panting a bit. The full length of the dildo still up in him as his head seemed to slump down. Soon after his shoulders slumped and his back stopped arching. 

The voices continued to degrade him. God.. His nipples were still hard. He was gonna easily get hard once more when his body caught up to his mind. 

" _ Did you really want to be punished for disobeying us~! Are you that much of a slut? _ "

" _ You fucking whore. It's not over til we deem it done~. _ "

"Fuck~.." Techno whined. His glossy eyes closed as his head turned to his ceiling. His hands moved to his upper thighs. The air though dense felt cooler than before. 

Techno started to pull off the toy inside of him. It hit his prostate as he did. He moaned before biting his lip. He pushed it back in for a few seconds before trying to pull it out once more. This time falling back and taking the whole length again. His body shook every time his prostate was hit. A but of drool fell down the side of his mouth, slowly moving down from his lips and down his chin. 

" _ Aww does the stupid slut want more~? _ "

" _ I don't think he deserves any more~ _ "

" _ From moaning like a pornstar to this fucking limp in one round~ Pathetic-. _ "

"Please~.." Techno whined. He grinded back down on the toy that was in him. 

There was a long pause of silence before the 'chat' decided to allow it, wanting to see how it ended. They loved seeing the strong man be submissive for them. 

" _ You fucking slut. You wanna move~? Move. Do it. _ "

Techno complied. His body felt heavy as he pulled til only the tip was still. After a few seconds his legs started to shake so he thrust back down. Everytime he thrust down it would hit his prostate. The voices continued to chant degrading term after degrading term and god did Techno love it. 

The smell of sweat and sex mixed with the apple small from before. Sweat coated his boy and the blanket that was under him. 

"God~~" Techno moaned out. His eyes rolled as his back arched once more. The red eyed male was getting sloppier. His body felt so much more sensitive as he continued bouncing. His pink hair was more tangled and messy, parts sticking to his skin because of the sweat. His cheeks and shoulders were a rosy color by this point. His nipples were still hardened, wanting to be touched, but 'chat' wasn't allowing it. A bit of fun still on his stomach from before. His arms are down, twitching every so often from the stimulation of the body. His hands gripping the sheets under, trying to help the body stay as stable as possible. His dick was now fully hardened, it would slap his stomach at times as he rode the toy. His legs felt like jelly and his ass was a rosy color like his shoulders, elbows, cheeks, knees, and a few other parts of his body. Moans poured out of his mouth as he pushed on. 

He knew this time not to come unless 'chat' allowed him. So when he felt the fimilar pooling in his stomach he knew not to stop. 

" _ God. Such a slutty moan and body. _ "

" _ Sounds like a pornstar _ "

His eyes rolled back as he moaned. Many moans were broken into pieces as he shook, getting to another climax. 

"Can I please~?" A moan cut him off from his stuttered speech, "Oh god~! I'm getting close~!"

The voices ignored what he said. They wanted him to go through a few more minutes of this. Techno whine. The voices loved the noises that came from the pink haired hybrid's mouth. 

Techno started to babble words and pleas. His mind was in a state of bliss and sexual pleasure. 

"Fuck~!" 

The voices seemed pleased after he saw the red eyed man's state. God were they pleased. So they gave the go ahead in a few words " _ Cum for us~ _ ". Within seconds of the phrase the scared man came. Sweat coated his body as he collapsed back onto his bed, it felt cold He slowly took out the toy and moved it close to where it had been stored before. 

**God damn** he felt sticky. He wanted a bath, but at the moment he just wanted to soak in the love and praise from the 'chat' as they talked to him. 

" _ Go get in a bath, get clean~. _ "

That's what they agreed on, a bit of self care. 

So he slowly made his way to his bathroom. He used the wall to help him if they needed it. He started up a bath, sitting on the edge of the tub as it filled up with warm water.

" _ You did so  _ **_good_ ** _ for us~ _ "

" _ You are such a pretty one. So  _ **_good_ ** _. _ "

Techno loved the praise that the voices gave him. He moved his feet into the water. Shutting off the running water soon after. He moved his body into the water, cleaning himself off and warming his body fully. 

◀·-·▶

Later Techno laid curled up with a blanket around him. He was fully clothed and reading whatever book he had lying around.  **Fuck** was he tired from everything he had done. 

He closed his eyes as the voices continued whispering praise to him because of what had happened earlier. He was so good to them,  **for them** .

The only thing heard, next to the voices, was the wind blowing out side. At the moment to Techno the wind sounded as silent as a blank night before dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a book to help me get better at writing based off prompts that I don't make myself/chose to do. 
> 
> All hate will be ignored.


End file.
